Locking hydraulic actuators are known in the art. One example of a locking hydraulic actuator is used in a thrust reverser on an aircraft. Jet engines on many aircraft include thrust reversers to enhance the stopping power of the aircraft. When deployed, thrust reversers redirect the rearward thrust of the jet engine to a forward direction to decelerate the aircraft. When the thrust reversers are no longer needed, they are returned to their original, or stowed, position and are locked in place. Known locking hydraulic actuators include a vent to the atmosphere or to hydraulic tank pressure to regulate pressure required to move an actuator between a locked and unlocked position.